


back home where you belong

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barb is alive and Nancy can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back home where you belong

“Don’t go missing again,” Nancy croaked before embracing Barb.

She was covered in gunk and all kinds of crap but Nancy didn’t care. All that mattered was Barb was alive.

“I won't, Nance.”

Nancy suddenly felt overcome by a feeling she long thought she squashed down. After thinking Barb died, Nancy never thought it could be possible but now it was.

It prompted Nancy to pull Barb close and kiss her. She never thought she’d have the chance; let alone the courage to kiss her.

All fear left when Barb returned the kiss. She’d never let Barb go missing again.


End file.
